Jail Visit
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Chef tells Courtney he needs her to use her law skills to defend Chris while he's in jail. Courtney needing practice, goes with him only to find that Chris still knows how to get under her skin even when he's behind bars and he manages to get her to sign a whole new contract! This was not what Courtney had planned.


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

"Tell me again why I'm doing this." Courtney sighed at Chef. "I was finally on the road to a normal life without Total Drama and you just had to come and pull me out of school, didn't you?"

"You're the one who's studying to be a lawyer." Chef rolled his eyes. "That's why I asked you to come."

"I can't believe that Chris actually got sent to jail." Courtney rolled her eyes. "At least he gets to get out of jail. That should make him happy."

Courtney walked in with Chef and the two of them walked to Chris's jail cell to see that Chris was sitting in his cell watching cockroaches on the ground and narrating things that they were doing. Chris also had a TV and other various items that one should not have in a prison cell.

"Well, look who finally showed up to visit me." Chris stood up and smirked.

"Here" Chef slid an envelope into his cell. "You're sentence is up and I'm here to get you out."

"Nah." Chris sat back down on the floor. "I got everything I need right here. I think I'll stick around awhile."

"Get up!" Courtney yelled. "I didn't come here for you to sit on the floor and play with bugs!"

"You're seriously not coming?" Chef asked him. "Open the envelope."

"What is it?" Chris asked taking it.

"It's your contract." Chef told him. "The producers gave you another season!"

"The producers gave him another season?" Courtney glared. "Why would they give a criminal another season?! If they wanted to give a criminal a job as a host, they could have just made Duncan do it for free!"

"Duncan could never host the show." Chris rolled his eyes. "To be the host you need to be good looking and have really cool stubble. Duncan has neither of those things!"

"I'm not really sure." Chris told Chef. "I'm kinda hosting Total Drama: Revenge of the Roaches right now. Everyone here loves it and there's only 4 episodes left until the epic season finale."

"What do you mean you're not sure?!" Courtney yelled at him. "I had to leave school again and miss two days worth of school to get here! You're getting out of jail right now and you're going to go and host the flippin' show so I can go back to school."

"Why did you have to bring her?" Chris sighed at Chef. "I mean the first girl I get to see after a year in prison is Courtney? The prude who wears clothes that cover every inch of cleavage that she has? You should have brought me Heather or Lindsay!"

"I'm not a prude!" Courtney yelled. "Just because I don't wear skanky clothes does NOT mean that I'm not sexy! I hope you rot in jail you creep!"

"Chris, just get out of jail and do another season!" Chef yelled at him.

"I just don't feel like it." Chris told him. "That means that I have to get a whole new cast and I really don't feel like it."

"Nah man." Chef laughed. "They said you can have some of the old cast members!"

"Hmmmmm." Chris thought for a minute. "That would save me so much time."

"So are you in?" Chef smirked.

"Hell yeah!" Chris agreed. "Let's do this. We can do Heroes Vs. Villains."

"I won't do it." Courtney crossed her arms."I refuse to do this and make an ass out of myself."

"It's okay. I didn't really plan on asking you anyway." Chris rolled his eyes. "You're not exactly someone I would want to stare at anyway. I was thinking Lindsay, Heather, Gwen, Zoey Sier-"

"Stop right there." Courtney demanded. "Don't you dare tell me that Sierra is hotter than me! I'll let you slide with Lindsay and even Heather but don't you dare tell me that Sierra and Gothy are more attractive than I am!"

"So, what are you saying?" Chris smirked at her as a guard released him from the cell and Chef handed him a bag with his actual clothes in it.

"I want to be on All-Stars!" Courtney yelled at him. "Nobody has worked as hard in that game as I have! I'll go on All-Stars and I'll win it too! Oh, and I'll show you how pretty I can be while I do it!"

"Okay." Chris smirked. "Chef, hand her a contract."

"You got it." Chef handed her the contract and a pen. "This is for you, loud mouth."

"Give me that!" Courtney grabbed the papers and leaned up against the wall before signing her name on the paper and throwing it at Chris. "There!"

"Thank you." Chris laughed. "I'll see you in two weeks! Told ya on the phone that would work."

"I didn't think that would work." Chef high fived Chris. "I can't believe that worked on miss C.I.T. here."

"What are you talking about?" Courtney placed her hands on her hips.

"You just signed yourself a contract to be on the show for the next 3 years." Chris laughed. "Your other contract expired but now that you have been locked into the another binding contract I can at any time in the next 3 years, force you to come back to do a season or a guest appearance."

"No!" Courtney yelled. "You tricked me to make me sign a contract?!"

"Chris said he wouldn't have gotten you to do it any other way." Chef started laughing. "I can't believe that you actually signed that contract without reading the fine print!"

"That's because you made me mad and I wasn't thinking!" Courtney glared at both Chris and Chef. "I bet Chris wasn't even really in jail! This whole thing was a set up just to get me to sign the contract!"

"No, actually I really was in jail for a year..." Chris sighed. "Yeah, you're pretty much the first babe that I've seen since I've been here, unless you count that weird drag queen in block L that has his sister send him lipstick..."

"You're in." Chef smirked at Courtney. "I guess you better get packing."

"Yeah, you're the last one to sign it." Chris laughed. "You'll be joining Gwen, Lightning, Zoey, Sierra, Cameron, Heathe-"

"Wait a second!" Courtney glared. "Gwen and Duncan?! Are you serious?!"

"Of course." Chris rolled his eyes. "What kind of show what it be with only two 3rds of the love triangle?"

"Great. Now I'm stuck in on this show even longer." Courtney leaned against the wall. "Thanks a lot. So much! Can we go now?"

"Yeah, let's go." Chris told her. "Okay, so now we have all the hottest people from the show."

"You think I'm hot?" Courtney asked him. "See? I told you that you knew I was hot!"

"You have a nice rack." Chris winked. "You wear a nice swimsuit..."

"You're a perv." Courtney crossed her arms. "I'm going to sue you and you'll be back in prison."

"You can't sue me." Chris smirked. "It states in this new contract that I am allowed 3 ass glances a week."

"Let's discuss this outside of the prison." Chef glanced at the two. "That guy keeps staring at me..."

As the three of them were walking out with the prison guard, Courtney kept muttering things to herself with her arms crossed. She couldn't believe that Chris tricked her to be on yet another season while he was in prison none the less! She should have known that something was up the minute Chef asked her to come with him. As they were walking outside one of the prisoners made a comment directed at Courtney.

"Hey Sweetie, you should write to me, I'm getting out in a few months." The guy winked at her. "Maybe you could come and get me out too? You like criminals?"

"Don't talk to her like that, Rodney." Chris put his hands on Courtney's shoulder. "Courtney, don't even respond."

"Why would I?" Courtney rolled her eyes as they kept walking. "He looks like he hasn't taken a bath in a long time."

When they got outside the building, Courtney yelled and cursed some more until Chris and Chef dropped her off at her house.

* * *

Later that night Courtney was in her room packing for another season of the same old crap. Her friend Stephanie ended up calling her and was surprised to find out she would be going again. Courtney needed to pack but didn't want to hang up on Stephanie either so she put her on speaker phone.

"I can't believe you're going on that horrible show again." Stephanie told her. "I thought you said you were never going back."

"I didn't plan on it, Steph." Courtney told her. "They tricked me into another contract! I guess it's my own fault for not reading it first. Chris just makes me so mad sometimes! He brings out the worst in me. I can't stand him."

"Why did you go to get him out of prison then?" Stephanie asked her.

"Chef Hatchet told me he needed me for legal matters." Courtney told her. "You know I need practice and it seemed like it was harmless. How was I supposed to know that Chris would do that?"

"What did your mother say?" Stephanie asked her. "Did she take it well?"

"Not really." Courtney sighed. "She told me that I just got back and she couldn't understand why I would want to do this again. She didn't believe me when I told her that it was an accident. She thinks that Total Drama is the only thing I care about."

"Well it is all you ever talk about..." Stephanie was hesitant. "Since you got back you've done 3 debates about it and your book report was about Chris when you had to pick a famous person. You also keep mentioning Duncan and how you hate him. Everyone keeps saying that the island has changed you."

"It has not!" Courtney yelled as she stuffed more clothes in her suitcase. "You guys just don't get it! None of you have been there! You don't know half of the things that I've done while I was on that island. As for me writing about Chris, I only did that because he talks about himself so much that it was the easiest way I could get an A."

"If you say so, Courtney." Stephanie giggled. "So I guess this means you'll be getting pulled from school again?"

"Duh." Courtney rolled her eyes. "I'm going to be gone for 2 months."

"I bet you'll love it too." Stephanie told her. "It wouldn't surprise me if half of you ended up going nuts and just lived on that island. I remember the one time you had Duncan over to hang out with us and neither of you could go a minute without mentioning Total Drama."

"Whatever." Courtney rolled her eyes. "I have to go."

Courtney hung up the phone and continued to pack. So what if she wanted to go just to prove to Chris she could be attractive? Nobody else needed to know that. They just didn't understand what it was like to be on the show.

* * *

Chris was sitting with Chef at his mansion while Chris was taking it all in. It was good to be back in his own house.

"Told you I could get Courtney to do it." Chris laughed.

"That was pretty clever." Chef admitted. "How did you know she would agree?"

"I just know she gets pissed really easy." Chris laughed. "It won't be bad having her around though. She's hot and has a nice ass."

"That's why you wanted her on the show?" Chef rolled his eyes.

"Don't judge me." Chris smirked. "You're the one who begged me to put Scott in the season..."

"Shut up." Chef blushed. "I just happen to think he's a good competitor."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Chris smirked. "If you'll be better having Scott just minutes away from you on camp grounds..."

"I'm going home." Chef quickly stood up. "I have to go home and start packing."

"See you in two weeks to check out how much they've changed since the last time we've seen them." Chris smirked. "I'm putting it on the calendar!"

* * *

**Done. Also, Chef/Scott for Red. I liked this piece. Hope you guys did too. **


End file.
